La femme morte
by Dagron
Summary: SPOILERS pour les fichiers 815, tomes 77-78. Après des années sans comprendre, Ayumi rassemble enfin les morceaux du puzzle lui permettant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passe entre Masumi Sera et cette étrangère dans le train... Lui permettant de tout comprendre, à sa plus grande tristesse.
1. Une femme aux allures d'ange

Grands merci à Claude et à Kazu.

* * *

La femme morte.

* * *

Première Partie: **Une femme aux allures d'ange...**

* * *

Je me souviens... Je comprends maintenant. C'est fou comme le choc peut jeter une lumière nouvelle sur des souvenirs vieux de bien cinq ans.

Je ferme mes yeux pour me concentrer sur ces souvenirs, me réfugiant dans ma mémoire pour ignorer les larmes qui me coulent sur le visage et leur cause première.

Nous étions tous si excités d'aller sur ce train, le train du mystère nommé "Belltree Express". Normal pour une bande de primaires fanatiques d'enquêtes policières. Nous nous étions tous faits beaux: Conan avait mis son ensemble veste, chemise et nœud papillon si distinctif, Mitsuhiko et moi avions nos beaux habits du dimanche de mis, et Genta avait changé de style pour mettre une salopette en jeans tout neuf, auquel on associait les conducteurs de train dans les dessins animés. Même le professeur Agasa aussi avait trouve un couvre-chef adéquat pour l'occasion et Ai n'était pas en reste, ne laissant pas son rhume l'empêcher de nous accompagner.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait du...

Évidemment, comme toujours lors d'une expédition des Detective Boys, un incident était arrivé. L'on n'avait compris que trop tard que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le quiz annuel du train, que c'était pour de vrai. Une chose pas coutume, une fois le meurtre découvert Conan nous pria de nous réfugier dans notre cabine. Pour notre sécurité qu'il avait dit, je me demande maintenant s'il n'y avait pas autre chose derrière...

Quand j'y repense, il y avait plusieurs signes que quelque chose n'allait pas: pas seulement le comportement de Conan, mais aussi celui d'Ai. Les regards apeurés jetés dans la direction d'un étranger intimidant, la façon dont elle s'agrippait aux vêtements de Conan et Ran en marchant dans les couloirs de ce fameux train, son attitude muette devant l'amie de Ran, Masumi Sera si je me souviens bien. Elle semblait bien distraite à la mention d'une rencontre possible avec la femme mystérieuse qui nous avait sauvés d'un feu la semaine précédente... Et puis...

Inconsciemment, je sors de ma réminiscence pour regarder celle auquel je venais de penser. Mes mains tremblent tandis que je vois celle qui n'avait pas ignorée les signes il y a cinq ans. Celle qui, alors qu'elle avait tant essayé, n'avait pu empêcher la tragédie d'alors... Ni celui d'aujourd'hui. Mes jambes m'abandonnent alors, le poids des révélations qui se font dans mon esprit me ramenant a la hauteur que j'avais alors...

Moi, Ayumi Yoshida, je n'avais aucun soupçon que le moment fatidique ou ma meilleure amie nous a quittés, prétendant aller prendre un médicament pour son rhume aux toilettes, serait la toute dernière fois que je la verrai, comme elle était alors du moins...

Ran s'était inquiétée, l'ayant perdue de vu avant de pouvoir l'accompagner. Elle avait même vérifiée les toilettes voisines afin de la trouver lorsqu'Ai n'était pas réapparue au bout de plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'elle reçut un message de la part de la jeune métisse lui disant de ne pas se faire de soucis Mitsuhiko, Genta et moi-même avions aisément pensé, dans notre innocence d'alors, qu'elle s'était tout simplement rendue aux côtés de Conan pour suivre la résolution du meurtre qui nous avait volé toute opportunité d'explorer le train a notre guise. Maintenant que j'y repense, je comprends pourquoi ce message avait tant inquiétée Ran. C'était presque comme si elle connaissait Ai mieux que nous.

L'alerte incendie nous incitant à aller vers le devant du train nous pris tous par surprise. N'ayant échappé d'un feu que récemment, Mitsuhiko, Genta et moi nous jetions des regards inquiets. Les garçons avaient l'air d'avoir peur. Moi? M'étant évanouie lors de l'incident en question, je ne me souvenais que d'une chose...

Une chaleur intense, de l'air lourd et noir qu'une brise venait éclaircir... Mes membres épuisés semblaient incapables de bouger, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Entrouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte que l'on me portait, doucement mais surement vers la douce fraicheur de l'extérieur. Une femme aux allures d'ange, au visage familier et aux yeux remplies d'une tendre gentillesse lorsqu'elle entendit ma question.

"Ai?"

"Elle doit être entrain d'évacuer aussi," répondit le professeur, l'air inquiet mais faisant un effort pour nous réconforter. "Si elle n'est pas déjà dans le devant du train."

"Allons voir..." Dit Ran, sans attendre pour se joindre a la foule au dehors. Sa voix se fondit dans la confusion et les cris apeurés des autres passagers. "On pourra demander aux conducteurs aussi...!"

Nous suivîmes le professeur et Sonoko a ses trousses, parcourant la foule des yeux et nous tenant les mains de peur de se perdre l'un l'autre. On essaya bien de demander a mademoiselle Sera lorsqu'elle nous passa devant en courant dans le mauvais sens mais...

Elle avait déjà un train d'avance sur nous.

* * *

Masumi Sera se réveilla aux sons de panique dans le couloir, une douleur brulante a la poitrine et a la tête. Elle était allongée, seule dans sa cabine de la cinquième voiture. Elle ne se souvenait pas y être retournée... Cela lui prit un petit moment pour s'asseoir, combattre le tournis, et se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle menait l'enquête avec Mouri l'endormi et le petit Conan, et avait quittée la huitième voiture afin d'aller retrouver les autres enfants et leur montrer les vidéos des suspects... Et, peut-être, avoir un court entretien avec la petite "Haibara". C'est alors qu'elle...

"... Grand frère Shuu?" Se tâtant le devant, et jetant un rapide coup d'œil a l'intérieur de son t-shirt, elle vérifia rapidement la vérité qu'elle suspectait. C'était un taser électrique qui l'avait assommée.

Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche. Elle savait que son grand frère était un agent du FBI a l'intelligence redoutable, prêt a tout pour atteindre sa cible, mais... Shuichi, se servir d'un taser? Pour se débarrasser d'elle? Et n'était-il pas mort? N'avait-elle pas pleurée, des nuits durant, une fois le choc de la nouvelle passée? Elle se souvint de la colère qui l'avait amené à quitter les Etats-Unis, à se rendre à Beika, quartier de Tokyo d'où lui était parvenue la dernière missive de son frère ainé... La colère qu'elle dirigeait vers cette jeune femme qu'elle avait connue il y a bien cinq ans alors, a cause de qui la vie de son frère avait tant changé.

Enervée de s'être fait avoir de la sorte, que l'homme a la cicatrice soit son frère ou non, elle prit un moment pour réfléchir. Si jamais elle était cette femme et que les choses tournaient mal, où irait-elle se cacher? Si jamais elle était l'un des nombreux ennemis la cherchant, où irait-elle?

"Je répète, un incendie a été déclaré dans la voiture 8, les passagers des voitures 6 et 7 sont priés d'évacuer dans le calme vers l'avant du train."

Le déclic s'étant fait, elle ne perdit pas de temps. S'engouffrant dans le corridor, elle ne regarda les Detective Boys que le temps nécessaire pour s'assurer que leur nombre était bien réduit a trois. Elle n'entendit même pas leurs questions.

* * *

Je me souviens que mon estomac m'avait fait de bien beaux papillons lorsque nous avions rattrapés Ran, suite à la tête qu'elle faisait.

"Comment ca, tu as perdu Conan? Et tu es certain de ne pas avoir vu Ai?"

"Que veux-tu?" Répondit son père, Kogoro Mouri. Il avait l'air confus, agacé et inquiet tout à la fois. "J'étais certain que le môme me suivait dans l'évacuation de la voiture 8, et quant à la fille, n'était-elle pas avec vous?"

Bousculé par la foule se pressant derrière lui et nous poussant peu à peu vers le devant du train, le grand détective à la réputation d'endormi fit un signe exaspéré vers les passagers paniqués.  
"Ils se sont probablement perdus dans la foule. Ils ne seront pas loin, je suis certain."

"Ne t'en fais pas Ran, ton père doit avoir raison. Allons les chercher vers l'avant du train..." Sonoko, l'amie à la famille si riche de Ran se voulait rassurante. C'était grâce à elle que nous avions eu nos tickets. Si elle avait su...

"Ok..." Répliqua Ran après une courte pause. La lycéenne fit un pas en arrière. "Vous tous, cherchez le devant. Moi je vais vérifier qu'ils ne se sont pas trouvés coincés quelque part."

Et avant que son père ou son amie ne puisse l'en empêcher, elle s'était faufilée entre les passagers paniqués pour s'échapper vers la sixième voiture. Les garçons et moi nous échangions un regard furtif avant de vérifier que les adultes nous avaient perdu des yeux, une astuce que nous avions appris de Conan, avant de la suivre. Il nous était facile de nous glisser entre les jambes de tous ces étrangers. Il serait moins facile pour Sonoko, Monsieur Mouri et le Professeur Agasa de voir dans quelle direction nous avions filés une fois leur court débat fini. Ils présumeraient probablement que nous étions partis fouiller l'avant du train mais...

Si jamais Ai et Conan étaient coincés dans un wagon en feu? Foi de Detective Boys, nous n'allions pas les y laisser!

Si seulement cela n'avait été qu'un simple incendie...

* * *

Un corridor de plus en plus enfumé accueillit la jeune Masumi tandis qu'elle esquiva le tout dernier des évacués: un conducteur à l'air stressé qui venait de faire le dernier appel a l'évacuation. Il frappait occasionnellement aux portes des cabines en passant, et avait fait un effort vaillant pour la rediriger vers l'avant du train mais... Il était clair que même la grande corporation des Suzuki ne le payait pas assez pour bloquer la route d'une experte en Jeet Kune Do.

Une fois satisfaite qu'elle avait le champ libre pour en venir à la racine de l'incendie, la lycéenne accéléra le pas. Un objet fit contact avec sa chaussure avant de percuter d'un son métallique la porte entre la voiture sept et la voiture huit. Elle reconnu le Smartphone qu'elle avait perdue lors de sa rencontre avec l'homme à la cicatrice, mais n'y prêta guère attention. Il rebondit contre son pied encore quelque fois tandis qu'elle s'engouffra dans le dernier wagon, la fumée rendant l'objet difficile à voir, avant de disparaitre. Toute pensée concernant l'affaire de meurtre et les vidéos que l'appareil contenait s'envola à l'instant où elle passa le tournant du couloir du train, pour voir que ce dernier était bien plus peuplé que celui qu'elle venait de quitter.

Elle ne vit que des silhouettes peu distinctes de prime abord, mais ce qu'elle ne pouvait reconnaitre à l'œil, elle le pu à l'ouïe...

"Eloigne-toi d'elle..." C'était une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop. Cette voix l'avait guidée de façon ponctuelle lors de son enfance, la force et la dureté qu'elle exhibait lui avait toujours servi de modèle... C'était la voix de son frère.

"Qui? Vermouth?" Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas: masculine, jeune, intelligente... "Non... Toi."

Masumi reconnu une troisième silhouette, aux contours vagues mais bien plus féminins que les deux hommes. Elle entendit cette dernière lutter, l'inconnu semblant la retenir avec le bras derrière le dos.

"Moroboshi... Dai?"

Impossible de se tromper, c'était bien la voix de la fille qu'elle avait rencontrée à sa précédente visite au pays du soleil levant, lorsque Shuichi lui avait présentée sa nouvelle petite amie. Un brin plus mure, malgré les circonstances, elle avait conservé son ton calme et le petit coté sec qui avait toujours agacé Masumi. La confusion reflétée dans la question de celle qu'elle était certaine d'avoir vu dans une forme rajeunie, l'heure d'avant, refléta parfaitement celle que ressentait la jeune détective.

Comme à son habitude, elle avait laissé sa colère dicter ses actions sans pour autant penser à une véritable stratégie. Shuu le lui avait toujours reproché d'ailleurs. C'était bien pour cela qu'elle s'était mise au Jeet Kune Do: afin de parer aux éventualités qui découlerait de son sang chaud... Mais elle ignorait comment ses arts martiaux pouvaient bien lui servir dans cette situation. Aucun des trois ne semblait l'avoir remarquée, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher sans leur signaler sa présence...

"J'ai dit lâche-la!" La voix autoritaire de son frère... Elle y sentait de la frustration. Il n'avait fait aucune concession aux questions de l'inconnu ou de la femme nommée Miyano Shiho.

"Sherry va venir avec moi, Rye." Répondit l'homme mystérieux. Ses yeux s'habituant à la fumée, Masumi remarqua l'absence flagrante de flammes, ainsi que la forme glaciale d'un revolver pointée sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Mince...

* * *

Je me souviens que nous courions, Genta, Mitushiko et moi... Nous avions dépassé le gros de la foule, et pouvions voir Ran à la fin couloir. Elle vérifiait des cabines au hasard, ainsi que les toilettes en passant, mais on pouvait bien sentir son inquiétude. On la partageait d'ailleurs. L'unique avantage d'avoir été enfermés dans une cabane en feu la semaine précédente est que nous savions quelle odeur avait un incendie... La fumée que nous commencions à sentir n'avait rien de similaire.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle essaya de se remémorer la scène plus tard, Sera Masumi eut bien du mal. Tout se passa si vite... C'était bizarre, pensa-t-elle, de voir l'homme, dont la suite des événements lui confirma qu'il était bien son frère, aller à de tels extrêmes pour sauver un otage... et faillir.

Akai Shuichi avait toujours un plan. Il venait toujours préparé. Il se servait toujours de son redoutable intellect pour analyser toutes les issues se présentant à ses ennemis, et y parer.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait bien que cela avait été le cas, que quelque chose avait du arriver pour réduire toutes ses précautions au néant, quelque chose d'imprévu.

Shiho et l'inconnu avaient commencés à reculer vers le fond du train, le petit wagon qui servait de réserve. C'est alors que Masumi, timidement, avait commencé à s'approcher avant de remarquer, d'un air distrait, que cet homme qu'elle pensait être son frère portait un chapeau étonnamment similaire au sien.

La distraction fut fatale. L'inconnu, un homme qu'elle entraperçu comme châtain clair à la peau sombre, l'avait aperçu. Il ne l'avertit même pas d'un cri confus avant de tirer des balles dans sa direction.

Shuichi, quant à lui, prit l'opportunité pour foncer droit sur le tireur, gagnant pour sa peine quelques tirs dans sa direction. Elle ne savait pas s'ils l'avaient touché, mais elle pouvait sentir des frissons lui glisser le long du dos. Masumi avait le sang qui lui glissait d'une soudaine égratignure à la joue.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait laisser une petite frayeur la figer en place alors qu'il y avait de l'action... Tandis que Shuichi luttait avec l'homme armé, elle plongea pour lui faire lâcher son otage... Otage qui à sa vue semblait plus effrayée que par la proximité d'un Beretta récemment utilisé. Masumi la dirigea avec force vers la porte entrouverte d'une cabine avant de plonger à terre: l'homme avait de nouveau appuyé sur la détente, et elle avait l'impression qu'il venait de vider sa charge.

Une demi-douzaine de balles parcourut le wagon d'un arc large, partant de la porte de la cabine B pour passer via le toit vers la vitre de la fenêtre du couloir. Cette dernière, sous l'impact de deux des missiles, vola en éclats, les divers débris s'écrasant sur le sol ou s'envolant dans la vitesse du train. Masumi se releva rapidement pour s'enfoncer dans la cabine et tenter d'en fermer la porte, mais sans pour autant oublier de jeter un dernier regard aux deux hommes qui luttaient maintenant non plus pour un révolver mais une grenade. L'arme à feu venait de tomber à terre.

Elle regarda avec horreur tandis que les deux se pressaient l'un l'autre contre l'encadrement maintenant vide de la fenêtre. Il ne fallut pas grand-chose pour les voir tomber. Une expression d'horreur, un regard triste dans sa direction, et un chapeau tombant à l'intérieur, dernière trace du sauveur de la chimiste qui respirait maintenant avec difficulté derrière Masumi.

"Bon sang, Bourbon!" Une toux inquiétante fit tourner la tête à Masumi... "Ne nous apprenaient-ils pas à tirer avec plus de précision que ca?"

* * *

Yukiko Kudo, pendant ce temps, se tenait avec les mains vers le plafond et un barillet de révolver à moins de cinq centimètres de son nez. Cette situation n'était pas complètement imprévue. Après tout, l'ennemie n'était autre que son ancienne collègue et amie, Sharon Vineyard, et elle s'était portée volontaire pour la distraire. Cependant, c'était sous la condition que son fils et leur nouvel allié parviennent à sauver la petite Ai d'elle-même.

Yukiko commençait à se sentir nerveuse.

Elle n'avait toujours pas reçu l'appel de Shinichi lui confirmant que leur plan avait réussi. Pour une fois que pas de nouvelles ne signifiait pas bonne nouvelle... Surtout lorsque Sharon lui disait d'un ton enjoué que son complice avait trouvé Ai dans la huitième voiture.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, le sourire presque diabolique de l'américaine ne l'aidant que trop à assumer son rôle de femme dont les plans ont étés réduits à néant. Et Shinichi qui n'appelait toujours pas... Ne lui avait-il pas promis de l'informer en utilisant des phrases prédéfinies du succès ou non de leur plan?

Cela dit, le sourire de Sharon n'était pas sans inquiétude maintenant... Il y avait un certain degré d'impatience dans le mouvement de ses sourcils et la dureté avec laquelle elle gardait sa mâchoire fermée. Elle aussi attendait un signal.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ennemie finit par soupirer en pointant l'antenne de son téléphone vers Yukiko.

"Désolée, ma chère Yukiko, mais on dirait bien que tu vas devoir manquer l'apothéose..."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri haut perchée tandis que Sharon lui projetait un gaz odorant sous le nez. Ne pouvant faire autrement qu'inspirer le gaz, elle se retrouva bien vite sous ses effets assommants.

Elle ne put qu'apercevoir la jeune Sharon remettant son masque d'homme à la cicatrice, avant de s'endormir, prostrée contre le siège de sa cabine...

* * *

_A suivre..._


	2. Son nom n'importe plus

_(Sortez vos mouchoirs..._)

* * *

Seconde Partie: **Son nom n'importe plus.**

* * *

Je regarde ses larmes couler le long de son visage, tandis qu'elle caresse celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ses yeux restent à moitié ouverts, du rouge lui a coulé d'un trou dans sa chemise. Il est blanc.

Je ressens les gouttes d'eau qui me caressent les joues encore plus fortement pour les souvenirs que la scène me remémore.

Il y a cinq ans, dans la huitième et dernière voiture du Belltree Express, après avoir forcé Ran à nous laisser la suivre en nous couvrant le nez et la bouche de mouchoirs mouillés, j'avais fini par me retrouver au devant de notre petit groupe. Les deux garçons tardaient un peu dans les toilettes du wagon précédent (ils avaient du mal à ne pas désintégrer le papier essuie-mains qui leur servaient de mouchoirs), et Ran s'était ralentie pour ramasser un téléphone portable à la coque blanche... Moi-même j'avais trouvé à terre un chapeau que je reconnaissais vaguement. La fenêtre du couloir étant brisée de façon à laisser sortir la majorité de la fumée, je fis le choix de ranger mon mouchoir afin de mieux ramasser le couvre-chef. Il était tombé près d'une porte entrouverte, d'où j'entendais le son de deux voix féminines...

Je restai immobile un temps afin d'écouter, les deux voix m'étant toutes aussi familière que le chapeau.

"Ne bouge pas!" Disait l'une. "J'essaie de te mettre un bandage pour arrêter le sang."

"Que..." Une toux sèche interrompit le début d'une phrase. La voix qui suivit semblait s'affaiblir. La personne avait du mal à respirer. Cela me prit un moment pour reconnaitre la voix qui m'avait semblée si forte de conviction la semaine précédente. "Que fais tu ici, de toute façon? Comment... m'as-tu reconnue?"

"Idiote..." Répondit la première voix tandis que je m'approchai doucement de l'ouverture. "N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as montrée cette petite souris que tu avais secourue de ton laboratoire? Tu ne t'es pas arrêtée aux rongeurs à ce que je vois..."

"Je..."

"Chut, ne parle pas... Ta... Ta blessure..."

Ce que je vis alors m'est resté dans la tête depuis, venant occasionnellement me réveiller en pleine nuit sous la forme de cauchemars... Je suis certaine de les voir encore longtemps.

C'était la nouvelle lycéenne de la classe de Ran, celle qui ressemblait à un garçon. Elle était agenouillée, reposant la tête d'une femme dont je n'avais fait la rencontre que la semaine précédente, et que j'avais tant souhaité revoir pour la remercier... Mais pas comme cela.

Sera Masumi avait les larmes aux yeux, tandis qu'elle caressait le visage de l'inconnue, après lui avoir mis le doigt sur les lèvres pour la faire taire. Cette dernière avait le visage pale, du sang lui coulant de la commissure des lèvres. Ses cheveux au teint auburn que j'avais tant admiré à la lumière des flammes lui faisaient une auréole d'ange, tandis qu'un cercle humide noircissait le tissu blanc que Sera tentait de lui maintenir serré autour du torse de sa seconde main. Notre angélique sauveuse était mourante. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un hoquet face au choc.

À la vue de ma présence, elle se raidit, ses yeux s'élargissant et son visage se blanchissant encore plus. Sera du se battre pour maintenir le bandage improvisé en place... L'invalidée fut prise d'une quinte de toux tandis qu'elle essayait de poser une simple question...

"... Pourquoi?"

"Sera!" Ran était arrivée. Je m'avançai doucement pour la laisser entrer et se mettre aux cotés de sa camarade de classe. "Que s'est-il passé?"

Se tournant vers moi, Ran prit un ton autoritaire que seul sait employer quelqu'un d'habituée à de telles situations.  
"Ayumi, toi et les garçons, allez chercher mon père. Demandez aux conducteurs d'envoyer d'urgence un secouriste à la voiture huit, et si possible d'arrêter le train dés que possible." Sortant son propre appareil téléphonique, elle entra rapidement un numéro avant de toucher la touche appel. "Je vais essayer d'appeler une ambulance... Tenez bon."

Sortant de la pièce d'un pas hésitant sans pour autant quitter la scène des yeux, je m'arrêtai en entendant l'arrivée dans le couloir des garçons. D'une voix tremblante, je leur relayai les propos de Ran sans pour autant les rejoindre. Ils durent comprendre immédiatement à la vue de ma déconfiture la nature sérieuse de ma demande, et ne se firent pas prier. Ils détalèrent à pleine vitesse accomplir leur mission. Moi? Hésitante, je pris une longue inspiration pour me donner courage avant de me rapprocher de nouveau. Je ne voulais pas quitter la scène sans avoir remerciée cette étrangère. Quelque chose me disait que c'était mon unique opportunité.

Sous le regard vide de l'infortuné du jour, assis sur le siège un pistolet à la main et sa chemise déchirée, j'aidai du mieux que je pus mademoiselle Sera et Ran à panser la blessure de notre inconnue. Les morceaux de chemise dont s'était appropriée Sera n'étaient pas l'idéal, mais à force de tirer et d'ajuster sous les conseils des ambulanciers, nous sommes parvenues à empêcher la tache de grandir plus... Non sans tirer nombre de plaintes de notre patiente.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre les secours. Les secours au téléphone avaient raccrochés en disant qu'ils allaient faire de leur mieux pour rejoindre le train à son arrêt possible le plus proche et faisaient tout leur possible pour en contacter le propriétaire. Entre temps on n'avait qu'à se serrer les dents et attendre que Mitsuhiko et Genta accomplissent leur mission. Nous étions assises toutes trois autour de la femme allongée, à la regarder se battre pour maintenir son souffle.

C'était mon opportunité.

"Madame?" Commençai-je. "Juste pour vous dire... Je... Nous... Nous voulions tous vous remercier... De nous avoir sauvés de ce feu la semaine dernière. Les garçons, Ai et moi..."

Je la vis tourner son visage vers moi, son regard affectant tout d'abord la surprise avant de s'adoucir, des larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux. Malgré nos soins, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller mieux, mais elle parvint à me donner un beau sourire.

"Non... Petite Ayumi, c'est moi qui vous remercie..." Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblotante. "Toi, Ran et Masumi aussi..."

Elle leva les yeux pour les inclure. Ran lui tenait la main tandis que Sera lui tenait la tête, elles aussi avaient du mal à garder des yeux secs.

"J'étais certaine... que j'allais mourir seule." Dit-elle d'une voix triste. Elle sera ses doigts autour de ceux de Ran lorsque cette dernière lui réitéra de ne pas dire de sottises. "Merci..."

Et, en fermant les yeux de façon à laisser couler ses larmes, la femme dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom continua dans un souffle que nous pouvions à peine entendre...

"Pardonnez-moi... Ran... Maman... Grande sœur..."

Son dernier mot, je suis bien certaine d'avoir été la seule à l'entendre tellement elle parlait doucement, même si je ne l'ai pas compris alors...

"Pardon... Kudo..."

La suite? Je ne m'en souviens pas trop... Je me souviens avoir fondue en larmes. Lorsqu'enfin les garçons, un conducteur, le détective Mouri et un docteur sont arrivés, Ran m'avait déjà prise dans ses bras. J'ai vaguement l'impression que Conan aussi était arrivé après coup l'air paniqué, puis choqué. Le reste? Il n'y en a pas, si ce n'est une bribe de conversation entre Ran et Sera.

"Tu la connaissais? C'était quoi son nom?"

"... Nous étions camarade de classe, aux États-Unis, il y a plus de cinq ans. Je crois que son nom n'importe plus, hélas..."

Une femme sans nom, morte sans raison, dans le train du Belltree Express...

* * *

Vermouth se tenait à la porte d'une des cabines abandonnées de la voiture numéro sept en écoutant de façon avide les propos des personnes y passant. Les grenades à fumée avaient étés découvertes, un conducteur prenant le soin d'ouvrir les fenêtres du couloir pour évacuer la fumée tandis qu'un autre tentait de les mettre dans un endroit de façon à ne pas enfumer plus le train. Les grenades allaient évacuer de la fumée encore pour cinq bonnes minutes.

Aucun signe de Bourbon... Et il ne répondait plus au téléphone. C'était mauvais. Par contre, il semblait avoir réussi dans sa mission: elle pouvait entendre parler d'une deuxième victime, une femme aux cheveux clairs. C'était intriguant, mais tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir le cadavre sans se mettre en avant, elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine. Elle avait encore l'option de faire exploser l'arrière du train, au risque de se mettre en danger, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire tant que certaines personnes n'étaient pas au devant.

Elle venait de voir le petit Conan, sa Silver Bullet, courir dans le mauvais sens. D'un soupir, elle ajusta son masque avant sortir de la cabine pour le suivre. Elle n'en eu pas l'occasion.

"Oh, mais c'est que ce style de maquillage m'est familier." Elle ressenti dans le bas de son dos la présence d'un barillet métallique. "Et si nous en discutions?"

Sentant qu'on la redirigeait vers la cabine dont elle venait de sortir, elle en profita pour jeter un regard meurtrier à celui qui osait l'intercepter ainsi. Elle leva légèrement les mains en signe de soumission tout en mémorisant l'apparence du jeune homme qui referma la porte derrière eux.

Il était visiblement jeune, en jean et t-shirt noir, avec une casquette lui cachant le haut du visage. A l'arrière elle pouvait apercevoir quelques pics de cheveux noirs peu entretenus. Dans sa main, il tenait un pistolet bien étrange: au métal clair, crosse customisé et bien large canon. Le sourire moqueur qu'il lui montrait lui semblait étrangement familier... Ou avait-elle vu un tel sourire, déjà?

"Pour avoir un masque aussi convaincant, tu as du apprendre directement du meilleur, à moins que ce ne soit un de ses élèves qui te l'ait mis? Un déguisement digne du grand magicien Kuroba Toichi, je n'ai rien à y redire."

Ah. Oui, c'était ca. Ce jeune homme avait le même sourire que Kuroba Toichi. Pourtant elle était certaine que ce dernier était mort depuis plusieurs années déjà. Vermouth n'était donc pas la seule à avoir reçu une deuxième jeunesse?

Voyant qu'elle s'obstinait dans le silence, le jeune homme fit disparaitre en un tour de main son arme, tel un prestidigitateur accompli. Il n'avait plus son sourire tandis qu'il l'observa. Après un court silence, il fit de nouveau entendre sa voix.

"Je me disais bien que quelque chose clochait sur ce train. Ce faux incendie, cette atmosphère étrange parmi les passagers..." Il sortit de sa poche un objet qu'elle reconnu d'un regard coléreux. "Ces bombes."

C'était l'une de celles que Vodka avait plantée d'avance dans le train, sur l'ordre prévisible de Gin. L'une des bombes plantées prés des roues de chaque voiture, et dont elle avait caché un grand nombre dans l'entrepôt au fond du train. Elle fronça des sourcils, essayant de comprendre où voulait en venir le jeune homme.

"Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me fier seulement à mon intuition mais... Quelque chose me dit que vous en savez long sur ces bombes... Et je vais faire en sorte qu'elles n'explosent pas."

C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait savoir. D'un geste fluide, Vermouth sorti son revolver pour le pointer sur le jeune inconnu, seulement ce dernier l'avait devancée. Une explosion de fumée de couleur rosâtre le dissimulait déjà. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Vermouth pour réaliser la nature du gaz qui venait de l'entourer, sa main s'affaiblissant tandis que ses paupières s'alourdissaient. Elle tenta de tirer, un coup, deux, mais les balles n'allèrent nulle part. Elle s'évanouit devant la vision d'un homme tout de blanc vêtu, au chapeau haut de forme et au monocle si reconnaissable.

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, ni l'entendre, mais une fois le gaz dissipé, il retira son masque à gaz pour sortir un téléphone portable. D'une voix fort différente de celle qu'il venait d'utiliser, il se présenta comme étant le propriétaire du train à l'interlocuteur lui ayant répondu, avant d'aboyer des ordres.

Le train devait être arrêté à la prochaine station et évacué d'urgence. Il allait appeler des renforts pour les y rencontrer.

Kaitou Kid ne le savait pas alors, mais il s'était fait un nouvel ennemi mortel à la mémoire grande et au bras long...

Sherry était morte. Le Kid la remplacerait dans la liste noire de l'organisation.

* * *

Cela me prend quelques minutes de sanglots brisés avant que je ne parvienne à me calmer. Les larmes me coulent encore des yeux, mais je peux me lever, je peux me concentrer sur ce qu'il nous faut faire.

Ran, elle, semble figée. Je me rapproche. Je remarque qu'elle continue de regarder Shinichi d'un regard vide, la trace des larmes qu'elle a versées scintillant le long de ses joues. Elle n'arrive plus à pleurer tellement sa tristesse est grande...

Il est clair pour moi l'identité de la personne qui git à ses pieds, plus clair qu'il ne l'a jamais été...

Ci-git Shinichi Kudo, détective à la carrière lycéenne impeccable, avant qu'il ne disparaisse de la scène. Ci-git l'homme qui, dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, possède une paire de lunettes si distinctives que je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser de nouveaux couler plusieurs larmes bien chaudes.

Ci-git Conan Edogawa... Celui même qui était entré sous mes yeux dans une galerie vide avec l'apparence d'un jeune garçon de douze printemps, pour y finir dans la peau d'un homme vieux de vingt-deux.

Je ne comprends pas le comment, ni le pourquoi. Ma confusion se focalise sur la cause de son décès, le coupable d'un crime aux preuves évidentes, mais au mobile incompréhensible. Je regarde vers le mur, vers le cadavre d'une autre personne étant entrée dans le bâtiment avec un visage qui n'était pas le sien... Une personne que j'avais vu suivre Conan à l'intérieur, sans pour autant me poser de questions... Avant que je n'entende le coup de feu, grelot funèbre annonçant sa fin.

Une américaine, je pense, de façon détaché. Une américaine au profil connu, bien qu'elle ne soit pas apparue dans beaucoup de films récemment. Elle n'est plus aussi jolie qu'elle l'était au grand écran: une blessure bien laide lui fait office de tempe, ses longs cheveux châtains clairs sont tâchées de sang noir. Ce dernier recouvre aussi de façon magistrale le mur derrière elle, le coin d'une peinture, ainsi que le masque en latex à ses cotés. Elle tient encore dans sa main l'arme du crime, un Beretta, revolver automatique faisant souvent l'objet de trafic illégal entre la Russie et le Japon.

Son costume de policier chargé de surveiller l'une des venues soupçonnées d'être ciblée par Kid dans les dix prochaines heures me rappelle mes devoirs de collégienne à la réputation de fin limier. Je sors mon téléphone portable des poches de mon blouson marqué DB pour appeler les autorités.

Tandis que l'inspecteur Maigret et le détective Takagi nous interrogent sur ce que nous faisions dans le coin, comment on a su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et nos théories sur la présence, je n'ai qu'une notion qui m'occupe la tête... Ce n'était que par chance que j'étais avec Ran dans le café opposé, à moitié pour voir si je pouvais voir le Kid visiter les lieux en incognito, a moitié pour demander à Ran des conseils en amour qui me sont maintenant d'aucune utilité, et d'autant plus embarrassants. Si seulement...

Mais qu'aurai-je pu faire, de toute façon? Que s'était-il donc passé entre ces quatre murs tandis que je sirotai, ignorante, un café glacé?

* * *

A suivre...


	3. Adieu, balle en argent

Dernière partie...

* * *

Troisième Partie: **Adieu, balle en argent.**

* * *

L'enquête menée par la première division de la police de Tokyo trouva le corps du policier d'origine dans une poubelle non loin, ainsi que des traces montrant que le système de surveillance avait été désactivé à l'avance. Le temps entre l'entrée du faux policier et le premier coup de feu avait été assez long. L'américaine et Edogawa, non, Kudo avaient du s'échanger plus que des balles. Malheureusement, pour Takagi, Maigret, Ran et Ayumi, cela allait rester un mystère à tout jamais... Mais pas pour Kaito Kuroba, lui eu le plaisir d'en témoigner en direct.

Non, le fils de Toichi Kuroba n'avait pas été présent sur les lieux lors du drame. S'il l'avait été, il aurait bien fait quelque chose pour l'empêcher d'avoir lieu. À la place il fut forcé, en plein dans le cours le plus laborieux de son diplôme en mathématiques, d'écouter de manière passive ce que lui transmettait son oreillette. Il eu bien du mal à garder un visage impassible devant ses camarades de classe. Impossible d'entendre la diatribe complexe de son professeur alors que le choc menaçait de le faire tomber de son siège.

Ayumi ne s'est pas trompée dans ses déductions lorsqu'elle a choisit la galerie d'art de Haido, officiellement fermée pour rénovations, comme cible la plus probable du Kid en partant de l'énigme de sa missive. Conan Edogawa l'avait bien formée. Malheureusement pour elle, Kaito avait déjà fait son repérage la veille, l'apparence de rénovateur étant plus difficile à assumer un jour de repos. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait choisit de laisser de petits micros espions pour s'assurer que ni l'inspecteur Nakamori, Hakuba Saguru ou les deux organisations criminelles dont Kaitou Kid s'était retrouvé l'ennemi ne lui préparait de surprise pour le soir même.

Ce fut un simple clic qui l'avait alerté qu'il se passait quelque chose du coté de ses écouteurs... Quelqu'un était passé près du détecteur d'un de ses micros, activant ce dernier. Il cru, pendant une minute, qu'il ne s'était s'agit que d'un rat ou autre bestiole du genre... Avant qu'il n'entende une voix...

"Ici fera l'affaire..." C'était une voix qu'il reconnaissait, celui d'un adversaire tenace qui, depuis quelques années, était devenu plutôt un allié improbable. Conan Edogawa...?

Kaito prit quelques secondes pour vérifier la position du micro en question: prés des toilettes. Sa confusion fut largement agrandie par le son suivant qui lui parvint. Quelques souffles inquiétants, suivis d'un grand cri coupé court.

"Ah. J'oubliais à quel point cela faisait un mal de chien..." Quelques grommèlements, c'était la même voix mais... Plus mature. Kaito passa quelques minutes à écouter avec de la sueur lui glissant le long du front. Il s'était toujours demandé si les jours où Edogawa mettait sans cesse des bâtons dans ses roues reviendraient, mais maintenant il se demandait si Edogawa était vraiment le nom de l'adversaire dont il devait se soucier.

Cinq minutes plus tard Kaito entendit une autre personne dans le bâtiment. Cette dernière avait évidemment trouvé le supposé Edogawa. Ce que Kaito aurait donné pour avoir un visuel, ou même l'option de sauter son cours pour aller voir en personne... Mais ce n'était pas une option. Son professeur du jour était un dinosaure qui insistait bien plus sur la présence en cours qu'aux capacités réelles de ses étudiants, et de toute façon son campus était bien trop éloigné pour qu'il puisse agir avec rapidité. Il reconnaissait la voix, celui d'un des policiers rattachés à Nakamori dont il avait emprunté l'identité à plusieurs reprises. Il avait une voix aisément reconnaissable, avec des tics vocaux faciles à imiter. Évidemment, Kaito n'était pas le seul à le considérer comme un déguisement viable.

"Ôtes donc ton déguisement, Vermouth. Je ne suis pas dupe de ton jeu."

La voix qui répondit alors fit glisser d'affreux frissons le long de son échine. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle du policier imité, et bien qu'il ne reconnaisse pas la voix en elle-même, il ne connaissait pas trente-six personnes ayant suffisamment de talent pour changer leur voix à un tel point et mettre un masque...

L'image d'une personne déguisée en homme au visage balafrée lui vint en mémoire. Une morte mystérieuse, un Conan Edogawa complètement défait, et un train remplit d'explosifs...

"Je vois que tu n'es pas d'humeur à jouer, Shinichi Kudo..." Une voix de femme, de légères traces d'accent américain, invisibles auparavant, elle s'adresse à l'autre par un nom que Kaito avait un temps associé au jeune Edogawa, avant de l'oublier... Mais oui, cela correspondait bien. "Il t'en restait encore de cette potion miracle?"

Le silence de Kudo en disait plus qu'il ne le fallait.

"Quoi, toujours fâché de la mort de Sherry?"

"Et toi? Haibara ne t'as pas suffit?" Rétorqua le détective que quasiment personne n'avait vu en cinq ans. Sa voix parvenait à mélanger colère et apathie. Kaito avait l'impression qu'il était au bout du rouleau. Il rumina les noms mentionnés. "Il te faut pourchasser avec acharnement un simple voleur qui n'a rien à voir avec l'organisation, tes secrets si complexes ou mon combat contre vous... Simplement parce qu'il a croisé ta route une fois? "

"Tch..."

"Et alors que j'en ai découvert plus que n'importe qui d'autre, que je me suis mis sur votre chemin bien cent fois maintenant, pour une raison que j'ignore, tu fais tout pour me garder en vie. Pourquoi donc, Vermouth? Est-ce parce que je suis le fils de ma mère? Ou serait-ce..."

"Laisses ta mère en dehors de tout cela, gamin. Il y a des choses dont même moi je ne peux la protéger..." De la colère, Kudo semblait avoir touché un nerf. Kaito se sentait comme un spectateur captif à un acte où il n'était pas invité. Il en apprenait plus sur l'Edogawa né Kudo qu'il ne l'a fait en cinq années de confrontations.

"Alors pourquoi donc me faire l'insulte de m'ignorer entant qu'adversaire? Apres m'avoir volé ma chance à la vie normale que je souhaitais? J'en ai assez de ces charades. J'en ai assez de vous poursuivre tout en mettant d'autres en danger, sans en souffrir les conséquences moi-même."

"Alors pourquoi continuer? Accepte donc ta seconde vie, jeune homme. Abandonnes ta quête impossible." Le clic reconnaissable entre milles d'un revolver dont on retire la sécurité. Le sang de Kaito ne fit qu'un tour. Paniqué, il ne prit que deux secondes pour envoyer une missive cryptée à l'inspecteur Nakamori, avant d'en réaliser la futilité. Son meilleur ennemi n'arriverait jamais à temps. "Le Kid va mourir ce soir, et tu ne pourras rien y faire."

Une douzaine de jurons assaillirent les pensées de Kaito. Si seulement il avait installé son piège pour activer l'alarme incendie comme il l'avait considéré à l'origine, il aurait pu désarmer la situation à distance de façon instantanée... Et cette Vermouth... C'était donc à cause d'elle que son meilleur rival Hakuba avait atterrit à l'hôpital pour deux mois, que sa mère avait fait l'objet de menaces, et qu'Aoko, sa petite amie, avait faillit mourir à la dernière sortie du Kid?

"Pourquoi continuer...?" Un rire de la part de Kudo. Un rire triste, mélancolique, avec l'once habituelle de dérision. "Pourquoi essayer de sauver une vie? Une raison est-elle vraiment nécessaire? Non, si je suis ici, c'est bien sans logique. Si je t'ai invité ici, Vermouth, c'était bien pour en finir. Je veux te proposer un marché..."

La dénommée Vermouth resta muette. Intrigué, Kaito se pencha en avant sur son pupitre pour écouter plus attentivement.

"Laisses le Kid. Arrête ta chasse au cambrioleur. Choisis moi comme cible, à sa place..." La déclaration de Shinichi Kudo prit quelques moments avant de recevoir une réponse.

"Tu... Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis? Je suis armée, tu es ici sans protection, sans recours... Ce que tu demandes se résume à un suicide!"

Le son de chaussures éraflant le sol, Kudo feindrait-il de jouer avec un ballon à un moment pareil?

"J'ai promis, un jour, à une jeune fille que je la protègerai. Je lui ai faite cette promesse en la sauvant d'elle-même, en lui demandant de ne pas fuir son destin, de vivre. J'ai échoué..." À cela, les propos de Shinichi Kudo prirent un ton d'amertume profonde. "Je me croyais Superman, mais au final, je ne suis qu'une parodie absurde de Clark Kent. Je ne veux plus faire attendre ma Lois, lui faire espérer un retour impossible. J'admets ma défaite. Autant la rendre utile."

"Pourquoi sauver une vie?" Un petit rire sardonique échappe des lèvres de l'américaine, non sans partager un ton de tristesse. "Et pourquoi la prendre? Soit, Kudo. J'exaucerai ton souhait. Kaitou Kid survivra la nuit, et je m'assurerai de ne pas le poursuivre après non plus... Que cela soit de façon active ou passive."

Quelques secondes de silence. Le bruit d'une balle s'extirpant de son canon une, puis deux fois. Une toux, et puis rien. Cela prit un coup dans les cotes de Kaito de la part d'un de ses voisins pour que ce dernier s'aperçoive qu'il pleurait. Séchant rapidement ses larmes avec une grimace, il lança un regard noir au camarade de classe en question avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la transmission audio.

"Farewell, Silver Bullet." Kaito écoutait avidement, espérant de tout cœur que tout cela n'avait été qu'une farce de mauvais gout, ou un piège visant à prendre cette Vermouth au dépourvu. Cela lui prit un instant pour se rendre compte qu'elle parlait maintenant anglais. Qu'avait-elle dit? Adieu, balle en argent? Le fils de Kuroba Toichi se mordit la lèvre tout en se disant que Saguru Hakuba, lui, n'aurait pas eu à réfléchir pour déchiffrer ce que disait l'américaine.

"Forgive me, Yukiko, for stealing away your only son... Sorry, Angel... For leaving you his corpse."  
Kaito traduisait au fur et à mesure dans sa tête... Pardonnes-moi, Yukiko, de te voler ton fils unique... Pardon, Ange... De te laisser son cadavre? Quel discours morbide...!

"Mais ta mort n'aura pas été en vain, Silver bullet." Reprit l'inconnue en japonais, s'adressant clairement à l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer. Elle se servait encore de ce surnom étrange. "L'héritage du Hell Angel n'a plus qu'un seul vaisseau... Et ce? Plus pour longtemps..."

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. D'un coup de pouce, il augmenta le volume sortant de son écouteur pour ne rien manquer, au risque de s'attirer les foudres de son instructeur.

"J'ai préparé une balle en argent pour une telle situation... Rien que pour moi." Choqué d'entendre de tels propos venant d'une tueuse d'expérience, Kaito dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pousser d'exclamation. "Nous n'avons pas su changer l'organisation mais..."

Le son d'un magazine de pistolet que l'on remplace.

"At least we won't be allowing the devil to turn back time."

Un coup de feu. Silence... Kaito ne s'attendait pas à recevoir d'autre son. Pris d'une rage aveugle, il se leva, prit son sac sur l'épaule et quitta la salle de cours. Son professeur eu beau appeler son nom, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

"Encore un démon qui recherche la vie éternelle? Mais punaise, papa, on les attire ou quoi?!"

Lorsqu'il trouve les dossiers de l'investigation criminelle en s'infiltrant dans le quartier général de la police, il put aisément vérifier trois choses. D'un, oui, c'était bien Shinichi Kudo qui s'était jeté aux loups de façon si suicidaire. De deux, la supposée Vermouth s'était bel et bien tirée une balle en argent. L'équipe de diagnostiques s'arrachaient d'ailleurs les cheveux là-dessus. Troisième fait? C'était un détail qui l'avait surpris, mais qui lui expliquait bien des choses... L'américaine était Chris Vineyard, fille de Sharon Vineyard, l'une des deux actrices à qui son père, Toichi Kuroba, avait enseigné l'art du déguisement... Yukiko Kudo étant la deuxième.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, c'était personnel maintenant. Kaitou Kid allait devoir mettre sa quête au Pandore de coté un temps... Le temps de démanteler pierre par pierre une organisation mafieuse de la pire sorte.

* * *

Une semaine s'est passée depuis ma découverte déconcertante. Après plusieurs jours à pleurnicher dans ma chambre, à ruminer les milles et unes questions que cette réalisation avait amenés et à ressasser le passé, j'ai radicalement besoin de me changer les idées. Le silence de l'appartement familial m'offusque, mes parents ne pouvant comprendre mon désarroi et travaillant trop d'heures pour pouvoir y changer grand-chose. Mes amies du collège sont trop focalisées sur les histoires de romance pour ne pas me rappeler mon chagrin et la maison du Professeur Agasa ne ferait que me rendre nostalgique de temps plus simples...

Il n'y a pas grand choix au final. Je fini par accepter la première idée qui m'est venue en tête... Une réunion avec les deux autres Detective boys restants.

Genta, Mitsuhiko et moi, nous ne sommes plus aussi proches qu'à une époque. Certes, nous sommes toujours de bons amis, prêts à chercher des trésors et résoudre des crimes au quart de tour mais... Nous avons développés nos propres gouts, nos propres passe-temps choisis. Si moi je veux faire la chasse au Kaitou Kid? Eux préfèrent aller passer un Week-end à jouer aux jeux vidéo avec d'autres potes.

Ils sont contents de me voir, me demandent pourquoi j'ai si mauvaise mine. Je leur mens, disant que je viens de me remettre d'un rhume. Ils se disent que cela correspond à leur déduction lorsqu'ils ne m'ont pas vu au collège. Ils embrayent rapidement sur un autre sujet de discussion, en me parlant de leur week-end à Osaka.

"En passant, tu as entendu parler du meurtre où l'assassin s'est tué avec une balle en argent?" Me dit Genta avec un sourire. "Tu crois qu'il se prenait pour un loup garou tueur?"

Voyant la tête peu amusée que je tire, il tente vainement de se rattraper. "Eho, ce n'est qu'une blague, hein? J'ai juste lu ca dans les faits divers sur internet l'autre jour..."

L'ignorant au profit de son comparse, je pose une question à Mitsuhiko.  
"Tiens? C'est quoi ce PC portable? Ce n'est pas le tiens, je me trompe?"

"Du tout..." Me répond-il. Son air sérieux me fait questionner la sagesse de ma décision d'être venue les voir. "C'est celui de Conan."

"Hein?" Prise au dépourvu, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Mitsuhiko aurait une telle chose chez lui. Nous sommes dans la chambre de sa sœur, dont Mitsuhiko se servait en tant que salle de jeux maintenant qu'elle était à l'université à l'étranger. Je m'attendais à une session de jeux de courses ou de baston, non à un énième rappel de la chose que je cherchais à oublier ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant.

"Tu n'es probablement pas au courant..." Genta commence à expliquer, faisant preuve d'un tact impressionnant connaissant sa réputation. "Nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter avec cela en te visitant alors que t'avais un rhume mais... Conan a disparu."

"Ran et son père nous ont demandés de les aider dans leur recherches. Nous avons passé la semaine à faire du porte a porte avec sa photo en main. Le dernier endroit où ont l'a vu reste Haido mais... La police ne l'y a trouvé nulle part."

Je regarde, abasourdie, tandis qu'il démarre le PC en question.

"Mitsuhiko pense qu'il y a peut-être un indice sur son PC... Quelque chose qui puisse nous aider à le retrouver." Genta me tiens l'épaule de façon confortant en voyant que j'ai les larmes aux yeux. "Ran nous a donné le feu vert."

C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, que Ran n'avait pas vu Conan entrer dans la galerie d'art... Elle y avait le dos tourné tandis que nous discutions de lui.

"Voyons son mot de passe..." Grommèle Mitsuhiko une fois le système d'opération en marche.

Une heure, puis deux passent. Nous parvenons à passer outre son mot de passe suite à quelques machinations techniques que je ne saurai reproduire. Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi à en examiner le contenu, les favoris, l'historique... La majorité du disque dur est rempli à craquer d'informations sur diverses affaires criminelles, mystères et romans d'Arthur Conan Doyle. Une petite section contient les jeux vidéos que Genta et Mitsuhiko l'avaient convaincu d'essayer. Nous trouvons aussi quelques dossiers de photos qui me font rougir. Je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé aussi intéressé par une vision de femmes adultes alors qu'il était si mûr... Du moins, avant d'avoir appris son secret.

On n'est pas loin de l'heure du diner lorsqu'enfin nous trouvons quelque chose de prometteur. C'est un simple dossier intitulé "4869". L'accès y est restreint par une boite demandant un mot de passe sans autre indice que "détective d'essai". On se jette un regard complice, hésitant à dire ce que l'on pense à voix haute...

"Il n'aurait...?"

"Tout de même pas!"

À nos exclamations Mitsuhiko exécute rapidement notre idée commune de ses doigts bien trop habiles sur un clavier.

"Sher-lock Holmes..."

"Erreur. Mot de passe erronée."

"Zut. C'était bien trop évident..." Genta peste notre naïve espérance.

"Attends," lui dis-je, détective un jour, détective toujours. "Mitsuhiko, va voir le prélude de son livre électronique sur la création de Sherlock Holmes..."

Comprenant ma pensée, il s'exécute. Il trouve bien rapidement la chose auquel je pensais.

"Sherring... Ford? Tu es sure, Ayumi?"

"Essaie donc..." Je lui réponds.

Il essaie. Cela fonctionne. Nos yeux s'ouvrent grands. Le dossier contient une douzaine d'autres aux noms étranges... Gin, Pisco, Tequila... Des noms d'alcools de partout. Ceux qui font exception ont le nom de CIA, FBI, Akemi Miyano et...

"Haibara?" Je... Je fonds en larme en me rendant compte de la nature du dossier que nous avions trouvé. Genta et Mitsuhiko ne le remarquent même pas, tellement ils sont abasourdis par ce qu'ils voient.

"Une video?" Mitsuhiko, ayant ouvert le dossier sur notre ancienne camarade de classe, clique dessus. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour reconnaitre les lieux filmés. "C'est... Le Belltree Express?!"

"Retourne en arrière..." Dit Genta. "Il y a un fichier texte..."

Un fichier texte au nom de Testament. Un testament qui expliquait tout dans ses moindres détails...

" A quiconque trouvera ce fichier:  
Mon nom est Shinichi Kudo, mais depuis mon dix-septième anniversaire j'ai du prendre une autre identité, celui de Conan Edogawa..."

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
